50 Pictures to Save: Story 4
by LoneWolfSage
Summary: Kagome's going to need a Camera for all of these memories. Story 4 of 50. Draco and Kagome. Hope you like:


**Me: this is going to be a group of one-shot's and drabbles; some might be interconnected but most wont. **

**It's going to be Kagome paired with anyone I feel like and there will be at least 50**

**Summary: Kagome is really going to need a camera to capture all of the moments in her life.**

**Number 4 **

** DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY MANGA OR ANIMA OR MOVIES IN THIS**

Story 4: Pride in being hidden

Kagome/Draco

Inuyasha/Harry potter

"Why haven't I seen you before?" a boy wearing green robes asked a young raven haired girl.

"I pride myself in being hidden." She replied.

"Can I be the one to find you?"

"No" was her simple answer before she walked away.

The girl was Kagome Snape. Oldest and only daughter of Professor Severus Snape, and everyone knew that she was his daughter. Not because he went easy on her or favored her but because there was a picture of them smiling together on his desk.

She was an odd slitherin, Nice to most people, not snooty, she always had a small smile on her face…or she used to, after her mother died she never really smiled for anyone.

Only two people ever got to see her really smile, and it was her dad…

And Draco Mafoy

It's a well-known fact that Kagome and Draco are best friends. They grew up together, plus the added fact they have every class together.

Many people thought that they were dating. The reason's being was unknown.

It wasn't in till there 5th year did it look like they were dating, and maybe they were.

They could be seen sometimes holding hands or a light peck on the cheek.

Around the middle of their 5th year when it became official

It was a normal day, Kids scurried off to class, some hid from Umbridge, couples made out in the hallway.

As normal as it might seem, something was different, there was a danger in the air and you could feel it the closer you were to professor Snape. The evil aura was directed at one person and one person only…. And I was Snape's favorite student. None other the infamous Draco and I guess you want to know why.

You see on the fateful Friday morning everyone in the hall's moved out of the way when they saw the Potion master come down the hallway. The glare on his face and the tight grip he had on his daughter wasn't the only reason, but it was the scared look on Kagome's face that made people move, because if Kagome was scared of him then Everyone else should be terrified.

Only three students really worried about the kind and silent Slytherin, and it was none other than the golden trio. The stopped and watched as Snape dragged the friend down the hall and towards his office with a very worried and scared expression on her face. (Most expression they have ever seen from her before)

"Did you guys see that?" Harry asked worry in his voice.

"Bloody hell, I have never seen her so scared." Ron said.

"You don't think she's in trouble so you?" Hermione asked.

They stood there for a minute just watching Snape's and Kagome's retreating figures, before Harry took off in their direction.

"Harry! Wait where are you going?" Hermione yelled.

"Hold on Mate, we've got class…..Not that I mind missing it." Ron grumbled something about inaudible before following after his friends.

"What are we doing, it's none of our business what happens between Snape and Kagome, there family." Hermione said trying to keep up with Harry's quick pace.

"I know I just want to find out what happened to make him so mad at her." Harry said as he stopped at Snape's office door.

Angry voices could be heard from inside, leaning in they listened to what was going on.

**Inside Snape's office***

"I can't believe you; of all the disrespect you have the gull to do that." Snape said while glaring at his daughter.

"I didn't know you were coming around the corner, if I-"Kagome started but her father cut her off.

"You would have what, spit on my shoes? Skipped out on your classes, no excuses young lady, you know the rule's now I have been very….Agreeable with you Dating Draco, but in no such way did I say you could do that." Snape said, never once breaking his glare.

"I'm sorry, but you make it out to be I had sex with him or something." She said huffing out of irritation.

"You might of well with what you were doing, in all my years of being a father, I never." He said.

"Oh come on, you knew it would happen anyway, why are you over reacting?"

"I AM NOT OVER REACTING!"

"Could have fooled me."

"Don't make me transfer you."

"Dad, it was just a kiss….not even a long one."

"…"

***Outside door***

All three kids listening in on the door sweat dropped.

'A…kiss? That's the problem…' they all thought.

"And I thought my mum was strict… Bloody hell." Ron muttered.

"I can't believe their really dating, Kagome and Draco." Hermione said.

Harry just nodded dumbly; all in all he found this all rather stupid.

"I'm just glad that it's not something worse, he acts like she slapped him or something." Ron said.

Standing up Harry turned and made a move to walk down the hall, but the minute he turned he came face to face with Draco. He heard Ron say something else before the office door opened and out stepped Kagome and her father.

Ron looked at Hermione.

Hermione looked at Harry than at Kagome.

Kagome looked from snape to Harry than Draco.

The minute Kagome and Draco made eye contact there face's came close to looking like tomatoes.

"TO YOUR ROOM!" Snape yelled to Kagome while walking in Draco's direction.

All in All the look on Draco's face was priceless.

*Click* that's one snog worth picture.

**Did you like it? I did! I found it really funny writing about snape, he's my FAVORITE character in harry potter! LONG LIVE SNAPE! THE BRAVEST MAN I EVER KNEW!**

**~well any way~ **

**The next on will be Hiei/ Kagome**

**Inuyasha/Yu Yu Hakusho **

**Next time:**

"_You foolish girl" Hiei said when he placed her on a branch nearby. Clutching the front of his shirt Kagome tried to stop her shaking._

**Until then…**

_**On the wings of my dreams and on to the sky!**_


End file.
